Black Widow and Loki
by PepperonyOTP
Summary: Mels holds a costume party, Superhero and Villain theme. There is alcohol and Amy and Rory dressed up as Black Widow and Loki.


**Hello, I don't own Doctor Who or Marvel or DC!**

* * *

In the small town of Leadworth, parties were held frequently, and on a bright sunny day Mels Zucker was holding a costume party, she had been to one in the previous week with her best friends Amy Pond and Rory Williams. At that party Amy had dressed as a Police Woman (sexy police woman) Rory a centurion soldier and Mels was a cowboy. Tonight's theme was Superheroes and villains, Amy got there early so she and Mels could get everything ready, 10 minutes before the party started they both got changed into their costumes, Amy was Black Widow and Mels was cat woman. As more and more people started to enter the party, there was a wide range of supers and villains, among them were Captain America, Thor, Wonder Woman, Superman, The Joker, Batman and many more. Rory entered the party when it was in full swing, there was music, food and alcohol that Mels had stolen from her foster parents while they were on Holiday. Besides they were all old enough to drink, Mels also had a secret stash for her, Amy and Rory when the two slept over her house that night. Rory had found Amy and Mels standing by a wall in the living room, both with a bottle of alcohol and both laughing. Rory came over and stood next to Amy, her and Mels hadn't noticed Rory yet, until he gave a cough.

"Rory! Hey" Amy hugged him and planted a kiss right on his lips, he could smell the alcohol on her breath, and just knew that she was drunk, but she did look amazing in that outfit.

"Hey Amiz" he smiled and hugged her back, she broke the hug and looked his outfit up and down.

"Great costume! Loki right?" she asked him taking a swig from her alcohol bottle.

"Yeah, and you're Black Widow?" he asked her curiously.

"Well duh! And I'm Cat Woman" Mels interrupted, smiling a little at Rory.

"You go get some alcohol" Amy told Rory, literally pushing him towards the table of refreshments, he settled for a bottle of vodka, knowing that no matter what he got to drink, Amy and Mels would get him drunk later anyway, he made his way back over to the girls and saw Jeff, another resident of Leadworth talking to Amy and Mels, he was dressed as Thor and as Rory went over Jeff patted him on the back.

"I see you came as Loki, does that mean we're rivals?" Jeff asked, slightly drunk.

"Well, Jeff it might but it might not" Rory replied, Jeff nodded and staggered off to talk to one of his friends who was dressed as Captain America. Rory stood next to Amy again and took a swig of his alcohol, Amy smiled and leant into him, he had no idea weather she meant to do this or it was just her being drunk, but he didn't mind. He loved her being there and he put his arm around her, Mels watched the couple and rolled her eyes, although she was the one that got them together, she really hated all their lovey dovey stuff, she was not looking forward to sharing a room with them, she had before but not when they were a couple, only when she knew they were friends and friends only

"Da-I mean Rory and Amy, can you please stop that stupid love thing" Mels complained, she had nearly called Rory "dad" sure he was her dad but that didn't matter, he couldn't know. Not yet. Neither could Amy, her mum for that matter.

"Oh lighten up Melody" Amy looked at Mels and stuck her tongue out, Mels hated being called by her proper name and much preferred her nickname of Mels. She figured it suited her more, but she knew that when she would get older then she would get called Melody frequently.

"Shut up, Amelia" Mels smirked, Amy also hated her real name, it seemed that Rory was the only one of their trio that liked his name, Amy glared at Mels but then looked back at Rory and pulled him in to a passionate kiss, just to annoy Mels a little bit more, Rory kissed her back and put his hands on her cheek, stroking it slightly as they kissed.

As the party went on, people started to leave until Mels was stuck with Amy and Rory snuggled up together on the sofa, they forgot that Mels was still there and they had started snogging each other, letting each others tongues explore the other one's mouth. Amy had taken of Rory's Loki helmet and it had been discarded on the floor.

"Guys! Stop please!" Mels complained, Amy broke out of the romantic embrace her and Rory were in and looked at her best friend, who had a look of disgust on her face.

"Sorry Mels, forgot you were there" she smiled as she was sat on her boyfriend's lap, with her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie? But not a romantic film, I cant take anymore of you two snogging tonight, in fact you can sleep down here, I'll sleep in my own room" Mels told them.

"A movie sounds great! We should watch a movie from our childhood, like a Disney movie!" Amy exclaimed, still sitting on Rory's lap. Mels went over to the rack of D. and looked through the Disney movie section, which her foster mother had sorted out, as she was very O.C.D.

"We have, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, Snow White, Treasure Planet, Mulan, Dumbo-"

"Oooh Treasure Planet" Amy piped up, that had been her favourite Disney film, ever since there was a 'Captain Amelia' and a 'Doctor.' But Mels and Rory hated that film, the only reason Mels had that film was because Amy had gotten it for her birthday one year, when they were young.

"Can't we watch something we all want to watch" Mels complained, she didn't give Amy time to answer and just put on Mulan instead. They all like that film so none of them had a problem with it.

After the film had ended, Mels could see Amy and Rory would start kissing again anytime soon, she looked up at the clock and saw it was 2 in the morning.

"Okay, I'll leave you two down here, there's more alcohol if you want it" Mels made her way upstairs, and into her room. While Amy and Rory stayed downstairs in the living room, Amy made her way over to the remaining alcohol and put every single bottle mixed into two huge bowls, one for her and the other for Rory, they both started drinking and getting incredibly drunk.

"Close your eyes, Loki!" Amy told Rory with her words slurring slightly as she spoke, he did as he was told and when he was told to open them again he came face to face with Amy, only in her bra and underwear, she giggled and started taking his clothes off, which he did not protest to. She started kissing him passionately and slipped her tongue into his mouth, which he gladly accepted.

They did this for nearly 5 minutes but Amy pulled away, Rory looked at her in confusion and she lay down on the sofa, pulling him down next to her.

"I'm to tired for this to go any further" she whispered and closed her eyes, he kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes too. They both fell asleep in each others arms, until morning came. The sun seeped in through the windows but that isn't what woke them up, it was Mels that woke them up.

"Oh God, guys! Put some clothes on!" Mels covered her eyes and mimed being sick.


End file.
